Denial
by Ashley-MasonCullen
Summary: Bella has always despised the handsome Edward Cullen and the same for him but do they really hate each other or are they just in denial of there true feelings for each other find out ..


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie does.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Happy birthday bella" yelled Alice as she entered my room even on my birthday i couldn't sleep in, "damn pixie" i muttered to myself as i sat up on the bed, "come on bella you can't honestly tell me your not excited that it's you birthday can you" she asked shocked that i wasn't bouncing around as she was, "alice you should know by now i hate having all the attention put on me " i said hopping out of bed to grab my toiletries and headed to the bathroom " don't even think of choosing my outfit for the day alice i'm serious this time" i said while pointing my finger at her "um you're like a week to late i already picked out what you were going to wear for you birthday late week while you weren't home" she said with a sheepish look on her face " alice" i screamed as i turned around to face her " why do you always insist on picking my clothes out for me can't i do it on my birthday ,just so i'm comfortable come on alice please" i begged " no now go and have a shower already will you so i can get you dressed and ready for the day please" she said in a strict tone. I turned and made my way to bathroom, as i got under the hot water it soothed all the muscles that were tight from the way i had slept, as i washed my hair and body with my strawberry shampoo and body wash i thought about the day ahead of me first up school, then of course shopping, Alice's idea not mine, then the sleep over at Alice's house with Alice and Rosalie which meant bella barbie for hours on end. I soon stepped out of the shower and patted myself dry and walked back into my room were Alice had laid out my clothes for me and i had to admit it did look rather cute but I'd have to see what it looked like on ." ok bella hurry and get dressed so i can do your hair and makeup we don't have long before we have to leave for school , oh yer um i know you hate Edward and everything but my car brook down so he'll be driving us to school this morning" she said while whispering the last part "WHAT" i screamed for the second time this morning , "i have to ride in the car with that self centre, self adoring ,up tight, player jerk that has done nothing but pick on me since we started kindergarten" i yelled as i got dresses " oh bella please i know he can be jerk but it's only for a day i promise i'm sure my car will be fixed by tomorrow or at least i hope it is just please for today just ignore him please he's are only way of getting to school today unless you'd like to go in your dad's cruiser?"She asked with a look of disgust as she said the last part about the cruiser." Fine Alice for today i will put up with him since he has to drive us said in defeat "Thanks bella ill make sure he behaves on the way" she said as she finished off my hair and makeup, i got up to look in the mirror and didn't even recognise the person starting back at me, she was beautiful with her long brown hair cascading in curls down her back and her makeup was elegant and subtle her clothes clung to her body in all the right places making her look like she had the perfect curve's , i stared for i don't know how long until i realised i was staring at myself " come on bella it time to go Edwards here i sighed as we head down stairs to his car i made sure to lock the house as i left , then climbed in to the back of shiny new Volvo that Edward jerk Cullen had gotten for his 16th birthday. "Edward be nice to her today please it her birthday and id appreciate it if you weren't your usual love yourself jerk this morning please" alice whispered lo thinking i wouldn't be able to hear, "alice i really don't care i'll just ignore him anyway and he's not gunna listen so let's just hurry up and get to school so this day is over with please" i asked as alice stared at me wide eyed "yeah alice listen to the nerd coz she knows everything so she must be right" he sneered, i just sat there and tried to ignore him for the rest of the ride.

As we pulled up to the school Alice was telling me how she and jasper were going on date on the weekend as it was there3 month anniversary, "that's great alice" i said stepping out of the car as i turned back around to grab my bag out the car i heard someone take a sharp intake of breath, as i looked up see who it was i was greeted by the memorising green eyes of Edward Cullen staring at me , his eyes roaming my body ,"see something you like Eddie" i smirked as he tried to compose himself, "was just noticing how horrid that skirt looks on you is all swan" he smirked " whatever Cullen go jump in a hole and die" i said while walking away " bella wait up" i herd heard alice yell while she was jogging to catch up to me ," i'm so sorry bella you know how Edward is " she apologised sincerely " yer don't worry about it alice your brother has just always been like that you know that" i told her trying to ease her worry " you know bella i think that maybe the reason Edward picks on you is because he secretly likes you " she said with a huge smile on her face " alice don't be stupid even if he did there would be no way in hell I'd ever date him " i said looking at her as if she was insane " what i'm not good enough for you swan "i heard a voice from behind me say , i spun around quickly to inches away from Edward's face " i um no its just your always a complete ass to me so way would i " i stuttered "it's ok swan i know i'm to good for you any way " he said smugly and walked off, classes went by and then lunch it was time for lunch i was walking over to mine and Alice's table when Tanya and her little groupies approached me "oh hi bella we were just wondering if you would sit with us today" she said in sickly sweet voice "um thanks for the offer but no thanks Tanya" i said as i tried to walk away "no really i insist bella Tanya said as she dragged me to her table, alice gave me a what the hell look and i just shrugged my shoulders at her .

As we got to the table Tanya stared talking about the prom and how great it was gunna be, i don't know why but i had a gut feeling that prom night was going to be a very bad night for me at least i tried to push it aside thinking nothing of it. then realised I'd zoned out and Tanya was speaking to me "oh um sorry Tanya what were you saying?" i asked as i shook my head " i said that i should let you know that since Edward and i broke up that-"i cut her off at that point " you and Edward broke up?"i asked " yeah but anyway as i was saying i heard him talking to mike about asking you to the dance and i just wanted to warn you " she said ,she look like she was concerned but i didn't buy it this only made my gut feeling even stronger "um ok but i don't see why he would were not friends and i hate him so yeah um listen thanks for the warning but i think i might go sit at my table i feel uncomfortable sitting here" i said as i stood up to leave "um ok see ya later bella" she said but i could swear i heard a hint of amusement in her voice as i walked back over to my normal table with alice, jasper, Emmett and rose, " so what did that slut want?" rose said in a harsh tone " um she wanted to warn me that Edward wants to ask me to prom but i don't believe and i also have a feeling something bad is going to happen at prom to me so i'm thinking that i might not go

* * *

**This is my first ever time posting anything on fanficton so if need be please feel free to comment on how i've done **

**love **

**Ashley-mason cullen  
**


End file.
